Memories
by Kumira
Summary: Zélos est mort et pourtant, Sheena n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle l'aimait tellement ... Chapitre 1 : Romance / Tragégie / Angst. Chapitre 2 : Romance.
1. Avant

_**Memories : Avant**_

_Je ressens ta présence lorsque je suis seule …_

_J'entends ta voix appeler mon nom …_

_**Tu n'es plus là …**_

_Dans les instants silencieux, j'imagine que tu es présent à mes côtés …_

_Je vois ton sourire …_

_J'ai mal. Je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas ..._

_**Tu n'es plus là.**_

* * *

Cette journée devait être agréable. Lloyd les avaient tous invités chez lui pour fêter la réunification du monde. Ils sont tous venus. Tous … Sauf Zélos, bien sûr.

… Puisqu'il est mort …

Tout le monde souriait, riait et était heureux. Tous … sauf elle.

Était-ce si facile pour eux ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour elle ? Il suffisait pourtant de l'oublier, se serait tellement plus simple ...

Et pourtant ...

« Je suis sûr que cet idiot de Zélos aurait fait la même chose ! »Déclara Génis en riant.

Sheena écarquilla les yeux. Des images de l'Élu de Tethe'alla inondèrent son esprit, tels des souvenirs fantômes.

Elle le revoyait, tout souriant. Il se retourna vers elle et l'appela par un des surnoms stupides qui, jadis, l'insupportait au plus haut point.

.

_« Bonjour ma hunny préférée ! »_

.

**Stop.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient de ces joues. Tout le monde la regardait. Sheena se leva de table.

« Désolée, je dois aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. »

Elle sortit de la maison en marchant précipitamment. Plus elle avançait, plus des images de Zélos envahissaient sa tête.

_« T'inquiète ! Moi je serai toujours là pour te protéger, hunny ! » _Il riait.

**Silence !**

_._

_« Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ça fait mal ! ! ! » _Il gémissait mais se remit à sourire.

**Tais-toi !**

_« Sheena … Merci, merci pour tout. » _Il me souriait gentiment.

_._

**Arrête.**

**Tu me fait mal …**

* * *

« Dis-moi Zélos … tu penses que nous pourrons vaincre Yggdrasil demain ? »

Appuyée sur le rebord du belvédère, je regardais les étoiles avec insistance. Le ciel de Flanoir avait toujours été clair et malgré le froid régnant sur la ville, j'avais toujours adoré les observer.

A côté de moi, Zélos éclata de rire.

« Ma hunny voluptueuse aurait-elle des doutes ?

_- _Je ne suis pas ta « hunny » ! lui criais-je en lui donnant un grand coup de pied.

- Hé hé ! Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! »

J'ai foncé les sourcils et il a placé ses bras derrière sa tête en riant, comme toujours.

« Te bile pas pour ça !

-Mais …

- T'inquiète ! Moi je serai toujours là pour te protéger, hunny !

L'Élu me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Je-je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! »

Il rit doucement puis m'attrapa les mains.

« Oui … tu as raison … »

Il se pencha et posa son front contre le mien. Je rougis de le savoir si près de moi.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas besoin de moi ... »

Zélos souriait mais, curieusement, c'était de la tristesse que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. J'étais paralysée lorsqu'il lâcha mes mains et caressa doucement ma joue. En toute autre circonstance, je l'aurais frappé et je l'aurais complètement repoussé, mais là, je ne pouvais pas.

Il déplaça sa tête et la colla contre mon épaule. Comme tout à l'heure, je pouvais très bien ressentir son souffle sur ma peau et je savais à présent, en sentant mes joues brûlantes, que j'étais toute cramoisie.

« Sheena … Merci, merci pour tout. »

Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête et qu'il a plongé son regard dans le mien, j'ai presque souhaité qu'il allait m'embrasser … mais au fond de moi je savais que Zélos ne le ferait pas.

A la place, il m'a souri comme s'il comprenait à quoi je venais de penser et il m'a ébouriffée les cheveux en me disant : « Tu sais que t'es mignonne quant tu rougis ? »

J'ai froncée les sourcils puis bégayé des mots incompréhensibles et il a ri.

« Bon ! Il se fait tard, je rentre à l'auberge, bonne nuit ma banshee démoniaque !

- Oui … bonne nuit. »

_Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'avait bien entendue car il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. _

_Zélos m'avait promis de me protéger mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il trahirait sa promesse le lendemain venu …_

* * *

Sheena s'effondra sur le sol, une main sur son visage pour tenter de cacher les flots de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Comme ce jour là, dans la Tour du Salut, il les avait trahis, il l'avait trahie mais elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Agenouillée devant son cadavre, elle n'avait pu prononcer qu'un seul mot : « Idiot ».

Oui, Zélos Wilder était un idiot … Mais il était l'idiot qu'elle aimait profondément.

Si elle lui avait dit, serait-il encore là à ses côtés ? Si elle l'avait retenu lors de cette nuit à Flanoir, serait-il en train de lui sourire ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il caché qu'il se sentait seul ?

_« Toi non plus tu n'as pas besoin de moi ... »_

Elle aurait dû lui crier qu'elle avait besoin de lui ! Elle aurait dû lui dire que sa vie n'avait pas de sens s'il n'était plus là ! Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait …

_« Sheena … Merci, merci pour tout. »_

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il attendait, ce jour là. Des mots réconfortants qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il avait de la valeur. S'il voulait de l'affection, de l'amour, de la tendresse, elle aurait pu les lui donner ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ?

Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Tout était fini.

Sheena regarda le ciel et sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement. Le coucher du soleil lui rappelait le paradis, tel qu'on se l'imagine souvent … C'était peut-être un signe de Zélos ou c'était peut-être elle qui devenait folle. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance …

Elle allait s'endormir et peut-être qu'à son réveil elle se rendrait compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se réveillerait dans les bras de Zélos et lui raconterait cet horrible cauchemar.

Oui, Zélos sera toujours là pour elle … Il lui avait promis.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Sheena sourit et ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours … et à jamais …

Vérius regarda tristement Sheena dont les yeux étaient fermés.

« J'espère que tu seras heureuse comme ça, Sheena. J'ai compris que c'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour toi ... »

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

**Notes : Whaaa … C'est la première fanfic triste que je créé et je dois bien avouer que ça me fait un effet un peu bizarre …**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes pas démoralisé pour la journée ! ^**o**^'**


	2. Après

_**Memories : Après**_

Une douce brise vint caresser mes cheveux, l'air était tiède et agréable. J'avais les yeux ouverts mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je me demandais comment j'avais atterri ici lorsque soudain, une paire de bras forts m'entoura la taille et j'ai sursauté. J'ai entendu un rire familier derrière moi.

« Tiens tiens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ma belle banshee ici ! »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix.

« Z-Zélos !

- Oui, c'est mon nom !

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais … mort.

- Euh … et bien moi je suis **vraiment** mort. Et donc la vraie question c'est pourquoi **toi** tu es là, Sheena.

- Je ne sais pas … Quel est cet endroit ?

- Le Paradis, Wonderland, un trou perdu, un endroit bizarre ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. Appelle ça comme tu veux.

- Oh …

- Enfin bref ! Tout ça n'est pas important ma douce hunny !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- ... Banshee, alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard innocent.

- Je vais te frapper !

- Sheeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaa tu pouvais pas prévenir AVANT de frapper ?

- Tu l'a bien cherché ! »

Zélos est resté silencieux quelques instants avant de s'asseoir dans herbe fraîche. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. L'Élu me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fis.

« Zélos … Il ne faisait pas jour il y a quelques instants ?

- Ah ouais ? Bah ! Ce monde est bizarre … tu t'y habitueras vite.

- ... Tu es ici depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, depuis que je suis mort.

- Alors … Moi aussi je suis morte ? J'ai demandé avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Pas vraiment. Normalement on arrive ici quand on meurt et toi on t'a volontairement ramenée ici.

- Hein ? Mais qui m'a emmenée ici ?

- Vérius, a répondu sèchement Zélos.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

- Vérius ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit que tu serais plus heureuse ici … avec moi. Alors … je t'ai attendue ici.

- ... Ah ? »

J'ai rougis et détourné les yeux, soudain incapable de soutenir son regard. C'était cependant une grave erreur, car Zélos en a profité pour se rapprocher de moi.

Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

« Je t'ai attendue pendant tout ce temps … Tu m'as manquée Sheena. »

J'ai sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. « Idiot d'Élu … Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Zélos m'a caressé la joue et, cette fois, j'ai vraiment souhaité qu'il allait m'embrasser … et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il allait le faire.

Il a lentement caressé mes lèvres avec son pouce et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait ça pour me taquiner … Ou pour me pousser à lui dire « Vas-y, embrasse-moi ! ».

Il a ri doucement et m'a embrassée. C'était encore meilleur que dans mes rêves … Alors peut-être que je ne rêvais pas ? Peu importais du moment que je pouvais rester comme ça.

J'ai noué mes bras dans ses cheveux de feu et j'ai soupiré de contentement.

J'étais tellement heureuse que je n'ai presque rien sentit quand il m'a allongée sur le sol et qu'il a commencé à m'embrasser tendrement le cou.

Soudain, j'ai revu tous les gens que je connaissais, dont tous mes amis à qui j'avais promis que je reviendrais vite. Je me suis sentie lâche de les avoir abandonnés comme ça. Un jour, grand-père m'a dit que dans la vie on devait souvent faire des choix difficiles et que, malgré tout, il fallait toujours suivre son cœur.

Vérius est l'esprit du cœur … Alors est-ce mon cœur qui m'a amenée ici ?

Mon visage était bouillant et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais en train de réaliser le vœu que j'avais fait il y a peu de temps. Je voulais lui donner tout mon amour. J'étais en train de le faire.

J'ai laissé glisser ma main droite de ses cheveux à sa joue et je l'ai embrassé. Peu de temps après j'ai senti sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres et se frotter lentement contre la mienne en signe d'adoration. J'ai échappé un petit gémissement heureux avant de devoir casser notre baiser par manque d'air.

Ma respiration avait fortement accélérée tout comme mon rythme cardiaque et la couleur de mon visage avait dépassée le « cramoisie ».

« Zélos … Je t'aime. »

Il me sourit et j'ai vu de l'amour briller dans ses yeux. Il me donna un baiser rapide mais tendre avant de me murmurer à l'oreille : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes : Voilà ! C'est vraiment fini cette fois. Dans mon premier brouillon mental Sheena se suicidait dans le premier chapitre et il n'y avait pas de n°2. Cependant, je crois que j'ai vraiment une préférence pour les fins heureuses … ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

**Si vous êtes trop choqués par la fin vous pouvez toujours vous dire que c'est une fin alternative.**

**BREF ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! **

**Et j'en profite pour remercier tous les gens sympathiques qui ont bien voulu me laisser des reviews jusqu'à présent ! Arigatou mina-san !**


End file.
